A Mortal and an Immortal
by ExiXIII
Summary: Events take place after Gaea is defeated. Leo frees Calypso from Ogygia and both of them learn to like each other.


**HEY GUYS, THIS IS MY THE FIRST FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN**

**PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS (POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE, BUT NOT TOO NEGATIVE) SO THAT I COULD IMPROVE ON MY WEAK SPOTS (IF THERE ARE ANY)**

**ANYWAYS, ENJOY!**

* * *

Leo had fulfilled his oath.

He rode to Ogygia on Festus, who was fully repaired and upgraded with a navigation console built from Odysseus's astrolabe and the crystal from Calypso's cave.

He found the island of Ogygia and on the beach was a girl sitting on the white sand. She was wearing jeans and a white shirt, her golden-brown hair tied in a braid. She was as beautiful as ever.

It was Calypso. Leo felt giddy to see her once again.

He landed Festus on the crater where Calypso's dining table used to be.

"Hey!" Leo called out. "Miss me?"

She approached. He could see that she was teary-eyed, ready to cry at any moment. She smiled weakly. "Don't push your luck Valdez; I still think you're annoying." She said with a shaky voice.

Leo just grinned in response.

"But how did you find me?" She asked. There was a hint of confusion and curiosity in her voice. "No man finds Ogygia twice."

"Didn't I tell you that I'm not really good at following rules?" Leo replied.

Calypso giggled-a soft, cute laugh that made Leo's heart pound like a jackhammer.

"Come on!" Leo said. "Let's get you outta here!"

Calypso looked sad. "Have you already forgotten that I am cursed never to leave this island? I cannot leave, no matter what I try or what you do." She replied.

"Don't worry about that. After we defeated Gaea, my friends and I went to Olympus to remind the Olympians of their promises of amnesty for you. They've lifted your curse. You're free to go."

"Really?!" Calypso exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah." Leo said as he mounted Festus. "I told you I'd fulfil my promise. There's a wide world out there that you might want to see." He reached his hand out to Calypso. "You coming or what?"

Calypso took his hand and climbed on Festus, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Let's go, boy!" Leo said to the metal dragon.

With a roar (actually, it was more of a series of creaking and whirring sounds that resembled a roar), Festus took to the skies and in seconds, Ogygia was a small blob of land in the distance.

* * *

Calypso wrapped her arms around Leo's waist. She smelled good, like cinnamon and wood smoke. Leo could feel his blood rushing to his ears.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Calypso.

"Wherever you want me to take you." Leo replied. "But if it's alright with you, were going to Camp Half-Blood so you can meet my friends."

"Alright then."

They have reached Camp Half-Blood in half an hour. Festus landed near Bunker Nine.

"Okay buddy, you can get some rest now" Leo told Festus.

Festus replied in a series of squeaks and creaks which probably meant _"Thanks"_ after which the metallic dragon lumbered into the Bunker.

"Hey, Leo!" shouted a familiar voice behind him. Leo and Calypso turned to see Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel running towards them to greet them.

"Hey, you guys." Leo said with a happy expression. "I'd like you to meet Calypso."

Calypso gestured them "Hi" but she wouldn't meet any of their eyes. Leo remembered that Calypso was once in love with Percy. Seeing him and Annabeth together must have hurt her feelings a bit.

"So Leo, what have you been doing recently?" Jason asked him.

Before he could respond, the dinner horn sounded.

Percy clapped his hands. "Looks like it's time for dinner."

They then headed for the Dining Pavilion and they sat together at the same table.

Leo had what he always had, Enchiladas. Calypso had a bowl of fresh salad.

The happy group of eight chatted and exchanged stories about what had happened with their lives after Gaea was defeated. Leo kept making jokes and witty remarks which boosted the morale of the group, even Calypso, who seemed very down since they arrived at Camp Half-Blood

After dinner, the group said their good-byes since Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper had to return to Camp Jupiter and Percy and Annabeth returned to their duties as counselors which left Leo and Calypso alone. At least Calypso looked a bit better now. Leo decided to take Calypso to a tour of Camp Half-Blood, just to lift her spirits."

* * *

Their last stop was the lake. The moonlight reflected off Calypso's face, giving her an otherworldly beauty. They sat down and Leo put his hand close to Calypso's. He saw her face redden a bit and she moved her hand close to Leo's putting her pinky on his.

Leo felt his face heat up and his heart beat faster.

"Leo," Calypso said as she looked out into the lake, "Do you remember that shop you were talking about before you left?"

"Uh, yeah. Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters. Why?"

"That thought's been sitting in the back of my mind since leaving Ogygia. You and I running our own shop." She said with a little smile.

Leo smirked. "I noticed that you used _our_. That means you're finally warming up to me!"

Calypso managed to kill her smile. "W-what? N-no!" she blurted out. She was blushing. "I-I see you only as a close friend, Valdez." Calypso continued as she gave Leo a playful punch on the arm.

Leo's heart sank a little.

"But it would still be nice to have a business of our own." Said Calypso.

"Yeah, it would be, wouldn't it?" Leo replied.

They spent the rest of the night together on the lakeside, making small talk and looking at the moon.

* * *

A month later, Leo and Calypso managed to turn their dream into a reality.

"Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repairs and Mechanical Monsters" was open for business. They lived in a relatively large apartment close to their shop. (Turns out the landlord was a demigod as well, a son of Hermes that was from Camp Half-Blood. He gave the two a discount on their rent and accepted drachmas as payment.)

The customers were often demigods with broken weapons or armor. Some Roman demigods even bring in broken Ballistae after a war game. Mortals only brought in their cars or malfunctioning appliances for repairs.

They close their shop during Saturdays and Sundays which gives Leo and Calypso time to hang out and do stuff.

One Saturday morning, Leo woke up a little late. He went downstairs from the bedroom to the dining room, where he found breakfast on the table. Calypso must have made him Pancakes while he was asleep. There was a note on the table as well. It was written in Ancient Greek, it read: _"Leo, I'm out planting some strawberries in our garden –Calypso"_

He met Calypso in the garden near the shop. Her hands and her shirt were covered with flecks of mud. To Leo, there was _nothing _hotter than a girl who wasn't afraid to get dirty. That's what made him like her so much.

She was tending to the plants and singing to them. Her voice was as beautiful as herself. Every time he heard her sing, his good memories surface, memories of his time with his mom, memories of his time with his friends, and his memories of his time with Calypso.

"Hey, Callie." Leo called out.

Calypso shot him a glare. "Don't call me that."

"Heh, sorry." He apologized. "Need any help?"

"Well," Calypso replied. "You could help me dig holes in the soil so I could plant these seeds."

After working in the garden for hours on end, Leo got hungry and asked Calypso, "Hey, you want to go out and eat somewhere?"

Calypso's face became redder than the tomatoes in her garden. She looked up from her work and faced Leo. "Sure." She said with a soft voice. "I'll just go and change. You should too. You look like a scrawny zombie that was recently raised from the ground." She added, with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

They have changed into casual clothes. Leo was wearing jeans and a white shirt under his army fatigue jacket. Calypso was wearing jeans and a plain red shirt – Leo's favorite color.

"Are you ready to go?" Leo asked, holding out his arm like a gentleman would do. Calypso smiled shyly and took his arm.

Calypso wanted to try something new, something other than Greek Cuisine and homegrown fruits and vegetables so they went to an Italian restaurant and both of them ordered lasagna.

"So, Callie," Leo begun, "What do you think?"

"I told you not to call me Callie." She said with a bit of an intimidating tone. She then took a bite of her lasagna then her voice sounded delighted. "This is good. I've never had anything like this." Seeing Calypso smile made Leo's heart skip a beat.

After they left the restaurant Leo suggested, "Do you want to do something else? It is a Saturday after all and we have nothing else to do back at the shop."

"Like what?" Calypso responded.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

She pondered on this for a while. "We could just go sightseeing."

They walked around town for a while, going across various parks and shops until they've seen everything there is to see in this small town.

It was already night when they arrived at their final stop – the lakeside.

The light of the full moon reflected against the lake. The waves hit the shore gently, almost as if Poseidon and Artemis were making this scene beautiful for the two of them.

They sat down and Calypso put her head on Leo's shoulder.

"So," Calypso said, her voice clearly tired and sleepy. "What do you think we should do tomorrow?" She let loose a yawn.

"We go visit Camp Jupiter." Leo suggested. "Go sightseeing around New Rome."

"I'm looking forward to that."

"Yeah, it's going to be an exciting day tomorrow. We could get Festus to fly us there."

"By the way," she yawned again. "What happened to the _Argo II_ after you took Festus's head from the ship?"

"It can still do what it used to although it cannot do anything automatically anymore and…" he stopped when he noticed that Calypso had fallen asleep on his shoulder. She was snoring lightly, a sound Leo found cute.

He carried Calypso back to their apartment, being careful not to wake her and laid her down on her bed.

"Sleep tight." Leo whispered and quietly closed the door to her room.

* * *

This time, Leo woke up before Calypso and took the initiative of making breakfast. They still had some flour which he used to bake a two fresh loafs of bread (Calypso taught him how to bake.) He also prepared some bacon and eggs and fresh orange juice from the oranges in their garden.

By the time he finished preparing breakfast, Calypso climbed down from her bedroom upstairs and groggily said "Good Morning" in Ancient Greek. She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked like an ordinary mortal girl, except she was no mortal.

"How did I get here anyways?" Calypso asked Leo. "I remember falling asleep on the lakeside but I don't remember lying down on my bed."

"I carried you here." Leo replied.

Calypso's cheeks turned a light shade of rosy pink. To prevent Leo from noticing, she quickly changed the subject. "Nice job you did, the bread is baked perfectly and the bacon is nicely cooked. I'm impressed."

Leo looked overjoyed when Calypso complimented him. "Thanks."

After finishing breakfast, Leo put their dishes in the magical dishwasher that he built himself.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Almost!" Calypso replied from her bedroom upstairs.

Calypso was dressed in a white sleeveless dress and denim jeans while Leo was wearing his signature outfit – jeans, a white shirt, his army fatigue jacket and his magic tool belt.

They went over to a big garage near their shop where Festus was. "Hey, boy." He called out to his mechanical dragon who answered in in the machine language that only Leo can understand. "Think you can fly us over to Camp Jupiter?" More squeaks and whirrs. Probably a yes.

They mounted Festus and Leo pressed a button on a nearby console and the roof of the garage swung open, another of his ideas, so Festus can liftoff easily. "Take us to Camp Jupiter!" The metallic dragon took flight.

It only took them about half an hour to get to the Roman Camp. They landed near the banks of the Little Tiber where they were greeted by a familiar voice.

"Leo! Calypso!" Called a familiar feminine voice behind them. It was Hazel along with Frank. Hazel gave them a sly smile and Calypso realized that she was still holding on to Leo. Her face flushed and she quickly let go.

"So, you two a couple now?" Hazel jokingly asked the two. The pair's faces turned red and quickly shook their heads in response and answered "W-what no, no. We're not a couple." Although Leo wished they were. Hazel laughed.

"What brings you guys to Camp Jupiter?" Frank asked them.

"Calypso wanted to go sightseeing in New Rome, so I took her here." answered Leo. "How about you guys?" Leo continued. "What are two doing now?"

"We're in College." Haze answered for Frank. "We already have a house in New Rome but that doesn't mean that we've left the legion."

"Why don't we take Leo and Calypso on a tour of New Rome?" Frank suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea." Calypso said in response.

"Problem is," Frank continued, "Terminus might still hate Leo for firing on the Forum. Guess we'll know once we pass the Pomerian Line."

Sure enough, when Leo crossed the Pomerian Line, a statue of Terminus's head suddenly appeared in front of him and yelled "**WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?! HE MIGHT DESTROY HE CITY AGAIN**!"

"It's okay, Terminus" Hazel told the bust. "He comes in peace."

"In peace huh?" The statue responded, disbelief in his voice. "We'll see about that." The statue looked like he was doing a mental pat-down of Leo, finding any hidden weapons or such.

"Fine," the statue sighed. "You may enter."

* * *

Frank and Hazel gave Leo and Calypso a tour of the city of New Rome. They took them to see the Senate House, The Forum, The Circus Maximus and The Coliseum. After they've seen all that is to be seen, Frank and Hazel invited Leo and Calypso to lunch back at the Mess Hall.

The _venti_ floated around and served the four their lunch. While eating, they chatted and told stories of their time since their last meeting. Hazel was observing Calypso, who was nervously fidgeting with the lettuce on her salad.

"Calypso, can I talk with you for a second?" asked Hazel.

"Alright then" Calypso answered.

As Hazel led Calypso out of the Mess Hall, Leo looked at frank, asking a silent question and he just shrugged in response.

Once Hazel and Calypso were out of the Mess Hall, Hazel faced Calypso and asked her, "You like Leo, don't you."

Calypso's face flushed. She stammered "Wh-What? Where would you get that idea? I mean we're friends but…"

Hazel just raised an eyebrow.

Calypso heaved a sigh. "Okay, yes. I like Leo, but don't tell him. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I fear that if he finds out, our friendship would become awkward."

"Don't worry. It seems as if he likes you too, the way he acts around you. He may have ADHD and too much nervous energy but he acts differently whenever you're near him."

Calypso blushed even more "I hope you're right Hazel."

A short while after hazel left the mess hall, Frank questioned Leo.

"Are you in love with Calypso or something?" Frank asked Leo.

Leo couldn't meet Frank's eyes. "What gave it away?"

"You have a lot of nervous energy but it seems as if you become a different kind of nervous whenever she's around. Haven't you confessed your love to her yet?"

"No, I'm afraid that she might turn me down and our friendship will turn awkward. I don't want that to happen."

"If you keep your feelings about her bottled up, you'll never get anywhere. Eventually, you'll have to fess up, whether you want to or not."

Just then, Hazel re-entered the Mess Hall and took her seat next to Frank and Calypso sat down beside Leo. Hazel whispered something to Frank and they had a quiet conversation that neither Leo nor Calypso could overhear.

When their conversation ended, Hazel told the pair "Come with us you guys, we have something to show you."

They led them near the banks of the Little Tiber, close to where Festus was sleeping. When they arrived, Frank said "We're gonna leave you two for a while, we're just going to get something back in the Fifth Cohort Barracks real quick."

They left before Leo or Calypso could object.

"So…" Leo begun, "What did Hazel tell you?"

"…" Calypso couldn't look Leo in the eyes (was she blushing?) "Leo, I have something to confess."

She forced herself to meet Leo's gaze. "Leo," she hesitated, as if she's looking for the right words. "Leo, I l- I – I like you. No, I-" she paused. "I love you." Then she immediately lowered her gaze.

"Calypso," he paused. "I love you too." he finished, his voice soft and nearly inaudible.

Calypso looked up immediately upon hearing Leo's confession. "Really? You do?"

"Yes." Leo replied. "Since the moment I've first laid eyes on you in Ogygia."

Calypso's eyes brimmed with tears.

Leo caressed her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

Their second kiss.

"I guess it's official." Leo thought to himself.

"My curse really has been lifted." Calypso thought to herself.

They held their kiss for a long time.

Somehow, both of them knew that they would treasure this moment forever.


End file.
